Everybody needs a little Sunshine
by CCWriter1411
Summary: Nico hates capture the flag, but it did land him in the infirmary so maybe things aren't all bad. - (After I finished HoO I was obsessed with Solangelo. After reading a ton of other stories, it made me want to write one of my own. FYI "********" means a change in POV.)
1. Dont Be Stupid

Nico hates capture the flag.

He was only playing because Hazel made him! A group of Romans had returned to Camp Half Blood for a visit about a month after the war. His friends thought it would be fun to play a game. That should have been his cue right there: Nico di Angelo doesn't do "FUN".

It was him, Jason, Piper, Percy &amp; Annabeth against Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Dakota &amp; Leila. Greek vs. Romans. The game was going fine despite Nico's sudden bad luck. Right out of the gate he fell in a huge puddle that came out of nowhere and got soaking wet. It felt like he was pushed, but no one was behind him. At one point they were climbing a hill when Frank lobbed a huge fallen branch that knocked him back down the hill. Annabeth says she yelled at him to duck but he doesn't remember that. When he got back to the top, only Piper was there. She suggested they flank left which he didn't argue with because not even 2 minutes later he saw the flag.

He stared to run to it but suddenly out of the mist came Dakota and Leila with their weapons pointed right at him. The only way he could avoid getting skewered was to shadow jump behind them. He thought he was golden when he walked out right next to the flag only a little dizzy. But then Reyna hit him over the head with something and everything went black.

Now all concern aside, Nico can take some hits. He survived Tartarus for crying out loud. But what was worse was waking up in the infirmary and seeing a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring him in the face.

Will Solace… It had to be Will Solace's day in the infirmary. Nico felt like a total pansy after hearing that Jason had carried him in, unconscious, and that he was the only one hurt in the whole game.

"How do you feel Nico?"

"Like schist!" he groaned more out of embarrassment than pain. Will turned to get his watch but not before Nico thought he saw a smile. _Is he happy I'm here in pain?_

"So what all happened out there?" asks Will. Nico starts to tell him the story when Will reaches out and takes his hand. "What are you doing?" he asks flinching. "I need to take your pulse, just keep talking." Nico relays the whole story in a few minutes. When he's done, Will is still holding his hand. His touch is so gentle and warm Nico hadn't noticed that he didn't let go after 60 seconds. Apparently neither did Will because he blushes and lets go. Which makes Nico blush.

Right after the war, Will had made Nico stay in the infirmary for three days. Three days of getting to know him, watching him take care of people and ultimately developing a massive crush on him. How could he not, Will Solace is gorgeous, smart, unbelievably friendly and shines like the sun. Nico tells himself it's silly to have these feelings but he can't help it, everybody needs a little sunshine.

"So you fell in the stream, got the wind knocked out of you by a tree, shadow traveled when I specifically told you it was dangerous and was knocked unconscious?" Will summarizes pulling Nico from his thoughts. It sounds a bit exaggerated, but he confirms it.

"Well I think you need to stay here overnight, you may have a concussion and I don't want you fading away from your jump."

"What about dinner?" Nico asks.

"I will go get it and we can eat here, I'll be right back."

"Fine" Nico sighs.

It takes him about 30 seconds to realize that if Will eats in the infirmary with him then it will just be the two of them…alone…like a date. Suddenly he's really nerves. Sure, they have eaten together before but that was in the dining pavilion with everyone else, not just the two of them.

"Don't be stupid" he scolds himself, "Will is just being nice, it isn't like he is doing this on purpose"

Will walks swiftly to the pavilion to get dinner. He can't believe his luck. Yea, it's not cool that Nico got hurt but he couldn't hide his smile when Piper found him and said Nico needed help.

_Of course then like an idiot I held his hand to long, that was stupid!_ He scolds himself while he picks up their food and takes it back to the infirmary.

_With any luck, Nico won't realize I'm only keeping him in the infirmary to spend extra time with him away from his friends._

After 3 days in the infirmary getting to know Nico, Will developed quite the crush on the prince of darkness. However, since then, they hadn't really had many opportunities to hang out.

When he gets back he notices Nico standing in front of the mirror looking at the bruise on his chest. Will can't help by stare, he is only 14 but Nico had been through so many battles that he is in great shape. Thanks to the distraction, Will walks right into the instrument table.

Nico spins around putting his shirt down at the crash, instantly embarrassed. Will has a big bag in each hand and is hopping up and down. Apparently he stubbed his toe. Nico busts up laughing "Gods Solace, been walking long"

"ha ha ha death boy, just keep laughing" and he does for a few more minutes.

The evening continues surprising well in Nico's opinion. They eat their food and talk about all sorts of things. "What do you want to do now?" asks Will.

"I'm the one stuck here not you, don't you want to go back to your cabin?"

"Oh, I guess" Will says blushing, "it's just… I know it's boring in here alone so I don't mind keeping you company." Now Nico blushes. "Yea sure, if you want to."

"How about we watch a movie?" suggests Will. "I have my laptop here, I could push another bed up to yours and put it in the middle, you know, so we both can see…"

"How do you have a computer?"

"Leo made it for the camp infirmary before they left on the quest. He put Netflix on it and everything."

They decide on Avengers because Will says he gets a kick out of people acting like super heroes when they don't even know what the world is like thanks to the mist. After about an hour, Will falls asleep. Nico shuts the computer and lies down on his side facing Will. They are only about a foot apart and Nico can hear him breathing softly. Will has one hand under his head and the other resting out in front of him. Nico really wants to reach out and take his hand… _If only I had the courage to tell him how I feel… maybe then we could hang out like this all the time._

Will wakes up the next morning just before the sun. He opens his eyes and sees the Son of Hades sleeping peacefully, his hand so close that their pinkies are touching. He can't believe he fell asleep during the movie and stayed with Nico all night. He hopes Nico didn't think it was strange or creepy.

_If only I had the courage to tell him how I feel… _

Will's hand stretches out like it has a mind of its own and touches Nico's cheek. Almost instantly his eyes start to flutter open. Will pulls his hand back hoping Nico didn't notice. "Were you just touching my face?" he says with a chuckle

"I was umm….checking your temperature, All good" He says with an awkward laugh as he sits up.

"How do you feel?"

"Great actually, best night sleep I've had in a while strangely"

"Good, well I guess you are clear to go."

Nico hops off the bed, puts on his shoes and heads to the door. Will can't help it; he feels a little pain in his chest at watching Nico leave. Apparently last night didn't have the same impact on Nico as it did him. Just then Nico turns around looking like he wants to say something.

"Thanks for keeping me company last night."

"Anytime"

"Would you wanna… maybe… I don't know… go to breakfast with me?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" says Will with so much enthusiasm he blushes, not able to hide his smile.

"Do you think it worked?" Percy asks while they sit at breakfast. He is sitting with the undercover crew of Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Dakota &amp; Leila.

"I hope so" Hazel replies "We worked so hard on hurting him that I would feel worse than I already do if it doesn't work."

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard" Reyna confesses.

"Don't beat yourself up" Frank comforts her. "His siblings said he didn't come to the cabin last night so that's a good sign."

"Look!" Jason exclaimed with a huge smile. The team turns just in time to see Will and Nico walk into the pavilion, get their food and sit down at an empty table together.

Will is surprised at how well the whole evening panned out. First they had dinner together, then they hung out and watched a movie, stayed the night together…kinda and now they were having breakfast. Who knows where all this will take them but so far Will likes how it's starting out. Maybe he can stretch it out a little longer…

Suddenly there's a loud cheer from Percy and Jason's table, they're all yelling and high fiving each other. Will looks at Nico but he looks just as confused. "I wonder what they're so happy about"

"No idea" says Nico with a shrug.

Breakfast is loud for some reason today. Will has to lean over close so Nico can hear his question. His warm breath on Nico's ear sends delightful shivers through his body

"So…I don't suppose you have plans for the campfire tonight"

"Not really, Hazel will probably make me go"

"Oh" Will says sounding a little sad "I was thinking we could sit together…you know if you end up going"

Nico's heart seems to skip a beat, "Yea sure…sounds good". "Awesome, I'll save you a seat then!" says Will with a smile as he gets up to go find his siblings.

Nico just sits there for a moment. _Did that just happen? Did Will Solace just ask him out on a date? _

_Don't be stupid, you're reading too far into this? I should probably get a second opinion, but who?_


	2. What Should I Do?

Nico sits down on the steps outside the Hades cabin.

After breakfast he tried to clear his head with a little sward practice but all he managed to do was lose to Frank because he couldn't stop thinking about the campfire and Will. He took a walk through the woods but just ended up back at his cabin.

He's not sure what he is so stressed over. During the fall most of the campers are off at school so the campfires are more relaxed and a lot of people go as couples. Maybe that's why Nico is freaking out. _If I go to the campfire and sit with Will, we might look like a couple and that will make people think Will is gay and if he isn't…_

Nico doesn't have to worry about that anymore, everyone already knows about him. It happened a week or so after the war with Gaea. At first he was really mad, mostly at Percy. _That cocky bastard couldn't keep his damn mouth shut about my crush _Nico didn't think he was ready for everyone to know but thanks to Percy's "how am I not his type" rambling, gossip spread and then people were giving him funny looks and whispering. As soon as he realized why, he hid in his cabin for 2 days. Everyone came by and tried to get through to him but it wasn't until Will came knocking that he finally opened the door. That was when Nico admitted to himself that he had a crush on the Sun God's son.

Nico was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Hazel and Reyna approaching until they were climbing the steps. "So what's wrong?" asks Hazel. "What do you mean?" "Frank says he beat you in a sparring match… now don't get me wrong, I love him but that shouldn't happen which means your head wasn't in it so spill…"

"It's nothing, just something that has me over thinking"

"I don't suppose it has to do with that healer?" suggests Reyna.

_How would she know that_ "Why would you think that?"

"We saw you talking at breakfast as when he left you had this look on your face. Did he ask you something?"

_Why would she ask that?_ "Well…"

"Come on Nico you can tell us" begged Hazel. Nico lets out a sigh "He asked if I was going to the campfire and when I told him probably he said he would save me a seat." "Oh Nico, that's great!" "It's just a seat right?" "NO! It's an invitation to sit with him, like together"

_So I wasn't imagining the date implication_ Suddenly Nico started to sweat; rubbing his hands on his jeans. "What should I do?"

"Don't freak out, he's a great guy and we have seen the way he looks at you." Hazel says as she bumps him playfully. "So you don't think I am reading the situation wrong?" "Of course not!" both girls say together. Nico feels a little better but he is still not sure about everything.

Will is restocking the cabinet when Piper &amp; Annabeth come stumbling in. Annabeth is limping, favoring her left ankle with Piper supporting her other side. "What happened girls?"

"She fell off the climbing wall" Piper replies.

"Percy pushed me off!" Annabeth exclaims as she sits down on the closest bed arguing with Piper.

"I'm sure it was an accident, he wouldn't do it on purpose." "Oh whatever, he hates to lose and I was smoking him up that wall!" Will examines her foot while she talks. "You two are way too competitive, and don't even think about getting even with him!" Piper demands. Annabeth just glares in response.

"It's just a fracture, I will wrap it just in case but ambrosia should do the trick." Will says while he grabs supplies. He is glad to have a patient; he hasn't gotten much work done today as his mind has been on tonight and Nico. He wonders if the girls can shed some light on the Son of Hades. "Hey so… off topic but could I get your guys opinion on something?"

"Of course" Piper perks up and looks at Will like she is ready to hear some juicy gossip. "If someone is really shy or maybe reserved, how do you know if they like you?" Piper looks at Annabeth and the girls share a small smile. "Well that's a tough one" Piper says with a mischievous smirk.

"Does this person act or do things different around you?"

"What do you mean?" he asks looking down at Annabeth's ankle while he wraps it.

"Well, has he open up about himself?" _We have had a few conversations about his past _"Yes"

"And does he smile or laugh at all with you when he doesn't with others?" Will thinks about that glorious laugh or those little smiles that only he seems to see. "Yes"

"And is he less angry around you?" _Well yea I think… wait a minute_ Will looks up for the first time and sees huge smiles on both of their faces. "You know don't you?"

"Know what?" Piper says innocently "That you're majorly crushing on the dark, mysterious and hard to read Nico di Angelo?" Will glares at her "How did you figure it out?" "Oh please Will, I am the love goddess daughter; you can't imagine what I know I about the love life's of our fellow demigods!"

"Plus you didn't deny it was a he" Annabeth adds helpfully. Will rests his head in his hands as he responds "So what do I do then?"

"He is a hard one to read but if what you just confirmed is any indication then I think you should go for it. He doesn't open up much so if you have gotten this far than I think its proof that he likes you"

Eager to change the subject, Will pushes back from bed and asks Annabeth how she feels. She seems to get the message, "Much better, thanks Will." "You're welcome, take it easy the rest of the day ok?" "Can do and good luck tonight!"

"Yea, thanks" Will responds shyly. Although after the girls leave he thinks they are right. _If I don't try I won't ever know, but how do I…try without him freaking out?_

After the girls head inside, Nico thinks he needs a guys option and decides to hunt down Jason. After a while he finds him skipping rocks by the lake. "Hey man, what are you doing out here? Where are the others?" Nico asks trying to make sure they aren't going to show up any second. "I had to get away from Percy and Annabeth. Those two are having quite the spat right now. Piper stayed behind to make sure they don't kill each other. How are you feeling after yesterday?"

"Fine."

"Hey speaking of Solace…" _We weren't speaking about him yet… _"I saw you guys at breakfast this morning, it sure looked…cozy." He said with a big smile. "ha ha, I was hoping to actually get your advice on that, I think he asked me to the campfire tonight but I'm not sure." Nico says looking down at the ground.

"How are you not sure, what did he say?" Jason asked intrigued. "Well, he asked if I was going and when I said yes he said, 'Awesome, I'll save you a seat.' I don't know if he was just being nice and it means see you there or is it like a date. After last night, I'm just so confused."

"WAIT! What happened last night?" _Uh oh_

"It's just… last night…he kinda…stayed the night with me in the infirmary." Jason's eyebrows shot to the sky. "NICO THAT'S HUGE! He totally did that on purpose."

"He did?"

"That is not something that happens by accident!"

"It's not?"

"NO! and if that's the case than I am positive he means for tonight to be a date. I bet he tries to hold your hand or even put his arm around you. You know the classic yawn and stretch move, that seems like his style" Nico is starting to feel really jittery the more Jason rambles on, his palms are starting to sweat again. "Ooh ooh, he may even try to kiss you!" At that Nico punches him in the arm, "Shut Up!"

"Dude, what's wrong? Don't you like him?" Jason says rubbing his arm. "Yea but…" "Don't you want to do all those things?" "I guess, but…"Jason gives him a 'but what' look. "I just never thought I actually could. What if he doesn't like me that way? Hades, I don't even know if he likes guys at all."

"Want me to ask?" Jason says backing up toward the camp. "NO, NO, NO! I'll just…" he takes a deep breath, "I will just be prepared but try not to get my hopes up" "I guess that's playing it safe." Jason sums up. _Yes, play it save. That will work… I hope…_

A few hours later Will is wrapping up things around the infirmary impatiently waiting for when he can go back to his cabin and get ready for tonight. He hasn't been this excited for an off season campfire in well…ever. They are always so couply and third-wheelish but now he has date…kinda…maybe…

Uncertainly starts to settle in his stomach. _Well crap!_

Just as he is about to weigh the facts, Percy comes stumbling in clutching his arm to his chest. "Whoa Jackson, what happened to you?" "Oh you know, the love of my life just went CRAZY and broke my arm!" _Apparently revenge is the answer_ He leads Percy over to a bed and hands him a square of ambrosia. "Here eat this and tell me what happened." "Well after you fixed her ankle she wanted to spar but she took it way too far. She brought her elbow down right on my forearm and crack!"

"Ouch!" was all Will could say without smiling.

"I don't know what's gotten into her today."

"You may want to find out before tonight or you're in for a lonely campfire"

"Speaking of the campfire, are you going with anyone?" Percy adds cheerfully.

"Why do you ask, afraid of your girlfriend?" Will says in a joking manner while he sets his arm.

"NO! but I did see you with di Angelo this morning and for once he didn't look pissed off."

"You don't say…" Will was intrigued.

"Oh yea, if you got him to smile then he must like you!" Percy says and wiggles his eye brows.

"I would ask how you could tell, but we all know you can't so im guessing the girls said something." Will can't help but poke fun at Percy, he's such an easy target.

"Well then, why don't we just ask him?" Percy suggests

"How about we don't…"

"Does he even know you play for both teams?

"I think so…" Will adds uncertainly

"But you haven't talked about it?"

_Why is he so nosy?_ "Not exactly…" Will finishes up Percy's arm and he lifts it, bending his wrist and elbow testing them out.

"Well that is where we need to start then doc!" Percy adds cheerfully

"Please don't meddle in my love life; I don't want to scare him away"

"Oh please dude, I can be discrete. He won't even know it's happening… trust me" The look in his eye's makes Will feel like he has missed something _has he meddled before?_

"Don't worry doc, I got your back." Percy says with a wink as he heads to the door "Thanks for the fix up, allow me to return the favor!"

"Please don't meddle Percy… or LIFT ANYTHING HEAVY!" Will yells after Percy has he runs off toward the cabins. Will's wraps up at the infirmary and heads to his cabin to get ready for tonight. He's still excited but is also worried as he thinks of what Percy could possibly have planned.


	3. Open to Possibilities

_I guess it's now or never_

The campfire is about to start but even after all the advice Nico received, he is still really nerves. He hangs back a little, watching as people head toward the fire. Even at this distance he spots his friends in all their boyfriend/girlfriend glory. Annabeth is sitting on the ground in front of Percy and he has his arms around her shoulders saying something in her ear. They must have made up from whatever Jason was talking about. He has his arm around Piper while she has her hand on his knee. They are talking to Hazel and Frank who are holding hands and even sitting close, for Hazel standards at least.

Nico wonders if he will ever be as comfortable with someone or even himself for that matter as all his friends are _Stop it di Angelo! You are going to be just like them one day, maybe with Will and maybe not, but you will be happy. You just have to start putting yourself out there. Now go down there and have fun, you can do this_

Suddenly there is a sound behind him. He jumps and spins around "Sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you" Will says looking embarrassed. "No its fine, I was just…" Nico puts one hand in his front pocket and the other on the back of his neck "waiting for you…" Will blushes and Nico is pleased by that response.

"Well then… are you ready?" Will says recovering. _As I'll ever be_ Nico nods and they start toward the campfire. "I don't suppose you talked to Percy this afternoon?" Will asks with an odd tone. "No, I haven't seen him since breakfast" he replies. "Awesome!" Will sounds relieved. Before Nico can ask why, they reach the campfire and Jason calls his name. As they approach, he winks and Nico hopes Will didn't see it. Everyone has dopy smiles on and it's about to get awkward when Will puts on his normal charm.

"Hey guys, lovely night for a campfire…"

"Sure is, why don't you guys join us" Piper suggests.

Will glances sideways to Nico as if saying _whatever he wants to do_. Nico thinks maybe he will be less nervous if they start out with the gang. "Sure, why not" he says and they take a seat. "Sweet, we were just discussing past relationships" Percy adds with a little wiggle of his eyebrows.

_or maybe this was a horrible idea_

Nico knows his face is bright red and he silently thanks the gods its dark. "How lucky for us" Will says boldly glaring at Percy. The girls giggle and Nico thinks he has missed something. "So where were we?" Jason cuts ins. "So far Reyna is winning with 2 ex boyfriends and Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank are all tied at 1 thanks to the person next to them." Piper sums up. "Jason your next, how may girlfriends or boyfriends have you had?" "I had 1 girlfriend when I was 13 and with you beautiful that makes 2" he adds planting a kiss on Piper's cheek. "You are so sweet!" she says and taps him on the nose. "You two are so…" Hazel pauses looking for the right word. "Nauseating" Nico and Will say at the same time. "BURN!" Percy yells out while everyone laughs. Nico catches Will's eyes for a second before they join in. "Ha ha" Jason adds but he's still smiling. "Ok, babe what about you?" Piper sits up straight before she answers "Well, no girlfriends but 3 boyfriends including Jason." "We have a new leader!" Percy chuckles out "What do you say Will, can you top it?"

_Moment of truth_

"Afraid not, 1 girlfriend but no boyfriends…yet." Will responds, choosing his last work carefully. Nico lets out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. _ok, not so bad…wait did he just say yet?_ luckily he wasn't the only one who noticed and was spared from asking himself.

"What do you mean yet?" Annabeth asks. Will leans forward resting his elbows on his knees and looks down at his hands. "Well, I guess you can say I'm open to all possibilities" he replies not looking up. Which is good, because all of a sudden Nico has 7 pairs of eyes on him and he's speechless. It takes all his strength not to jump up and start dancing. Will liked guys and he had invited him here. _Maybe he did do all that stuff last night on purpose…maybe there is a chance…_

His exuberance is cut short as Piper points out that it is his turn to confess. "What about you Nico? We all know you liked Percy but crushes don't count; any boyfriends?"

"No, I haven't really had time the last few years."

"Well, aren't you glad things are slowing down" Jason adds with another wink. Nico glares and reminds himself to punch him later. At last Chiron shows up to get the campfire started. Everyone repositions so they can see him clearly. Nico and Will turn and move to the ground leaning back against the log while the others file in behind them. Will sits close and bumps Nico's shoulder with a small smile. They are only about a foot apart and his heart starts beating so fast he hopes Will can't hear it.

Chiron is talking about something but Nico can't hear him over his own thoughts:

_Will likes guys! Sure he likes girls too but that's fine, there are plenty of girls at camp. If he wanted a girl he would have one already. What with his relaxed, charming attitude, gorgeous eyes that make you forget all your troubles. That soft silky hair, I bet it's heaven to run your fingers through it…_

Nico's hand lifts off his lap slightly as if it has a mind of its own. He quickly put it down by his side, resulting in a sideways glance from Will. _Calm yourself Nico, you can't just reach out and touch him. He'll think you're crazy!_

While Nico tries to calm himself down, he doesn't notice that Will has moved his hand down to his side as well and it's now only inches away. Ever so slightly as not to startle him, Will moves his hand closer…closer… and closer still until his pinky bumps up against Nico's. The other boy goes completely still. With only his eyes Nico looks down at their hands. Will is looking forward watching Chiron but as if he knows Nico is looking, he slowly turns his hand over so his palm is up.

Nico's heart stutters in his chest.

Will's hand is clearly there as a silent invitation for Nico to take. He could accept and take his hand or he could decline and move his hand back to his lap. Either way it would be known only between the two of them and carries no pressure at all.

Slowly Nico lifts his hand pausing for a second as his finger tips rest again the grass. _This is it, put yourself out there_ he slowly raises his hand and places it on top of Will's resting their fingers together. His heart is beating so fast he thinks it might burst out of his chest. He holds his breath as Will spreads his fingers and intertwines them with Nico's; taking a firm but soft, perfect hold. Nico lets out his breath as his whole body fills with warmth. Carefully Will starts to run his thumb along the side of Nico's hand and he can't help but think of how perfectly they fit together.

They sit like that for the rest of the campfire. During one of the songs Will leans over and pumps Nico's shoulder playfully again. Nico can't help but feel gitty inside even though they have not even talked since the campfire began. They don't let go until it's over and they have to get up. They say goodnight to their friends and head back toward the cabins. Without even talking about it, they both head toward the Hades Cabin.

Suddenly Nico gets butterflies in his stomach. He's so nervous he doesn't know what to say. Luckily Will starts the conversation off "Well, that was a fun campfire."

"Yea I… I had a really nice time" Nico says as they reach his cabin. He turns and looks Will in the eyes for the first time since his confection. They are extra bright, like a weight has been lifted off the other boy's shoulders. They are only a few steps apart and Nico's heart starts talking before his brain can tell it to shut up.

"About what you said before the campfire…"

"Yea…" Will responds taking a step closer.

"Are you really… _What was the word_ open… to possibilities?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it" Will takes another step closer and Nico can feel his breath on his darkening cheeks.

"My heart is just like my open hand…." Then he whispers "all you have to do is take it…"

Without even thinking Nico leans forward and softly presses his lips to Will's. They are just as soft as he always thought they would be. He steps back surprised by his own boldness and is rewarded with a smile. Will makes the next move, closing the already small space between them, wrapping his arm around Nico's waist and kisses him again.

Instantly Nico feels whole, like all the pieces of himself have finally been put in place. This is exactly where he is supposed to be. He reaches up and places one hand on Will's chest and carefully tangles the other in his hair. Nico completely loses track of time as Will's tongue grazes his bottom lip. Not wanting to stop, Nico does the same and soon the two are in perfect rhythm. When they finally break apart, Will rests his forehead on Nico's, they are both short of breath.

"I guess that makes this officially our first date" Will says with a smile as bright as the sun.

"I guess it does. But if you think those corny lines are going to work again, you better think again Sunshine."

"We'll see" he adds leaning in for another kiss. That's when the applause starts. Nico looks around until he spots the source. Over in front of cabin 1, Jason and the gang are all clapping, high fiving and giving the pair thumbs up. Hazel looks like she is about to cry. Nico knows he should be embarrassed by getting caught kissing Will. But being this close with Will's arms still around him, he can't bring himself to care. Will chuckles and tightens his grip while Nico lays his head on his shoulder. "You're Welcome!" he hears Percy yell.

"What's that about?"

"You don't want to know!" Will says shaking his head.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Or maybe in your dreams?"

Nico does his best to glare but looking up at Will, his eyes bright and lips red from kissing, he knows it's not convening.

"What can I say… Everybody needs a little Sunshine"

The End


End file.
